Víveme
by ClaireR6
Summary: Shuichi tiene que componer una nueva canción, y como siempre, le va a costar nuevas lecciones sobre la vida. En este caso, sobre la vida con Eiri. Songfic con la canción Víveme, de L. Pausini.


Hola!

Bueno, quiero aclarar ya, que como tengo muchos fics con canciones de Gravitation y otras canciones que quizá no tenga alguien para mis fics, se me ha ocurrido que Dropbox es una buena alternativa para hacéroslo llegar todo.

Supongo que ya hay gente que lo usa, y para los que no, decir que es un espacio de almacenamiento gratuito online de 2Gb con el que puedes compartir archivos y carpetas. Tengo la mía preparada, con la canción y mis fics en .pdf por si alguien los quiere tener. También dejo casi toda la música de Gravitation ya que muchos de mis fics son Songfics y puede haber gente que no la tenga. Dejo el link de descarga de dropbox, si lo hacéis desde aquí me llegará un aviso y os podré agregar a la carpeta compartida.

Dropbox: /HzGV5rx1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡Noooo! ¡No podéis hacerme esto! ¡No otra vez!- el pelirrosa pataleaba aferrado a la mesa de la cafetería de NG que ya reconocían todos como suya.

- ¡Claro que podemos!- Fujisaki intentaba sin mucho éxito arrastrar al vocalista hasta su lugar de trabajo.- ¡A finales de semana tiene que estar listo el single con arreglos y todo! ¡Y tú, como siempre, no eres capaz de componer ni una sola maldita línea!

- ¡Ya lo haré, déjame! ¡Esto es acoso laboral!

- ¡Llevas diciendo eso desde el mes pasado! ¿Quieres comportarte como un adulto de una vez?

El estruendo de varios disparos asustó al cantante, provocando que se soltara y cayera al suelo junto con el teclista.

- Well, boys, ¿Qué pasa aquí y porque no estáis en la sala con Nakano? Suguru, deberías estar haciendo los arreglos del single.

- ¡Los haría si este intento de cantante hubiera compuesto ya la letra! ¡Nos tiene de brazos cruzados a Hiro y a mí desde hace semanas! ¡Y para colmo aún dice que "ya lo hará"! ¡Que ya lo hará! ¡A estas alturas! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Y luego quien recibe las charlas de Touma soy yo como productor!

- Ok, no te preocupes Fujisaki. Shuichi tendrá la letra lista a tiempo porque valora lo suficiente su vida ¿Verdad Shuichi?- apunto a la sien del pelirrosa, que asentía efusivamente.- ¿Lo veis? ¡Todo arreglado, jajajajaja!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx***

- ¡Ya estoy aquí, Yuki!- el pelirrosa se descalzó y tiró al suelo la mochila como cada día, y se dirigió directamente al estudio, donde sabía que siempre estaba el otro.- ¡Yuukii! ¿Me has echado de menos?

El rubio lo miró de reojo y alzó una ceja.

- No.

- ¡Jooo! ¿Por qué no me dices que si aunque sea una vez?

- Porque quedamos en que yo sería sincero y te diría las cosas claras ¿Recuerdas?

- Yuki eres cruel.

- La vida es dura, mocoso. A ver si te enteras de que todo no puede ser siempre como tú quieres.

- Creo que ya me estoy resignando a eso… ¿Ya está hecha la cena?

- ¿Qué te acabo de decir?

- ¡¿Por qué a mí?! ¡Es que ni en mis peores momentos profesionales me apoya mi pareja!- el vocalista dramatizó echándose al suelo y lloriqueando.

- ¿Acaso tienes buenos momentos? Ya te dije que lo dejaras y te dedicaras a otra cosa.

- ¡Pues que sepas que esto es culpa tuya! ¡Antes de conocerte componía todas las letras y no tenía estos estúpidos bajones!

- Pfff… si a eso lo llamas letras…- volvió a dedicarle una mirada rápida. La verdad es que había tenido un día bastante aburrido y hacer rabiar así a Shuichi era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

- ¡Yuuukiii!

- Anda ve a ducharte mientras termino la cena.- Dejó el pc en stand by y se levantó, intentando ocultar la sonrisa triunfante después de haber hecho enfadar al pelirrosa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx***

- Así que eso es lo que pasó.- el escritor dio un sorbo más de la lata de cerveza mientras esperaba a que el otro se terminara su plato.

- Pues si, no sé qué me pasa últimamente pero soy incapaz de componer nada.

- ¿Y por eso me tienes que echar a mi la culpa?

- ¡Esto no me pasaba antes de conocerte!

- No busques excusas tontas, tienes un problema y lo tienes tú solo. A mí no me metas en eso, si vas a dejar de hacer tu trabajo cada vez que alguien te critique me parece que no vas a durar mucho en el mundo de la música.- recogió la mesa e hizo ademán de volver al estudio.

- ¡Espera Yuki!- captó su atención para hacerle una última pregunta.- ¿Tú de dónde sacas la inspiración para tus novelas románticas, de nosotros?

- Claro que no. Todos mis personajes son adultos.- se adentró en el pasillo con indiferencia, dejando al menor indignado, murmurando algo incomprensible.

El vocalista siguió farfullando mientras se dirigía al sofá para seguir lamentándose de sí mismo, aunque antes se lo pensó y fue hacia el pasillo para desahogarse.

- ¡Yuki eres un bakaaaaa!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx***

- ¿Así que sigues sin una sola línea?

El cantante miró a su amigo con una patata en la boca y no le respondió.

- Ya veo… ¿Y por qué no intentas algo para que te venga la inspiración? No sé… ve a ver cosas, lee, date un paseo por el parque ese que tantas ideas te da siempre…

- Lo he intentado todo, Hiro.

- Pues no lo entiendo. Antes te encantaba componer, recuerdo que no me dejabas escribir ni una canción para poder hacerlo tú, pero de repente llega Yuki, te dice cuatro palabras y te vuelves casi disléxico. Y hablando de él… ¿Por qué no le pides que te la componga?

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Esta canción es nuestra y la compondré yo! Aunque no sepa cómo…

- Qué profesional…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx***

- ¿Y bien?- el escritor volvió a mirarlo con fingida indiferencia.- Shuichi no está aquí y yo tengo trabajo que sí intento hacer a diferencia de él, así que si no me vas a dar una buena razón para estar aquí, ya puedes largarte por donde has venido.

- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Shuichi?

- ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo?

- Eres su pareja, vives con él.

- Y tú eres su manager, tu trabajo es saber qué le pasa y procurar que haga su trabajo.

- Es lo que intento; todo el mundo sabe que el talento de Shuichi depende de ti.

- Pues esta vez no.

- ¿Y no podrías intentar…?

- No.

- ¿Ni tampoco…?

- Fuera de mi casa.

- Ok, ok… pero piénsalo: puedes tener a un Shuichi satisfecho y calladito, o…- se fue haciéndole recordar el infierno que podía llegar a ser el tener a un pelirrosa de bajón bajo el mismo techo.

Eiri se quedó mirando la ventana por donde el americano acababa de saltar y se lamentó de si mismo.

- Joder… uno ya no puede ni vivir tranquilo cuando se trata del maldito mocoso…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx***

- ¡Yuki, ya estoy en casa!- el vocalista inició su rutina de zapatos, mochila e ir por inercia al estudio del rubio.

- Ya te he oído. La cena está en la olla, ponlo a calentar, en cuanto acabe este capitulo iré contigo.- respondió sin ni siquiera mirarlo, la verdad es que no las tenía todas consigo.

Terminó de escribir y volvió a pensar en lo que pretendía hacer sin saber muy bien si tendría el efecto que quería. Apagó el cigarrillo, abrió al cajón de su escritorio y sacó dos papeles un tanto rasgados y arrugados, metiéndolos en el bolsillo de su camisa y saliendo en busca del menor.

- ¿Ya está todo listo?

- Sí, lo estoy sirviendo. Siéntate si quieres, ahora te llevo el plato.

Obedeció y no dijo nada más durante la cena, deduciendo por la expresión preocupada del vocalista, que aún seguía sin haber avanzado nada con la canción. Esperó a haber terminado y recogido la mesa para dirigirle unas ultimas palabras al otro antes de irse.

- Tengo que escribir dos capítulos más para mañana si quiero cumplir con los plazos de Mizuki, no me esperes despierto e intenta no hacer mucho ruido.

- ¿No vas a estar ni un ratito conmigo?

- No puedo, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.- se dirigió hacia el estudio, dejando en la mesita del salón los dos papeles sin que el pelirrosa se percatara.

- Joo… yo le digo que estoy de bajón y él me ignora.- se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá y se arrastró hasta encender la luz de la lámpara de pie.

Dio unas cuantas vueltas buscando una posición cómoda en el sofá, terminando por centrar su mirada curiosa en los papeles de encima de la pequeña mesa. Se decidió a mirar, reconociendo enseguida, aunque con sorpresa, lo que contenían.

- Vaya, esto hacía tiempo que lo daba por perdido…- pasó una mano por encima de la letra inacabada de Glaring Dream; aquel era el papel que salió volando el día que conoció a Yuki.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante los recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente y pasaban como una película, haciéndole pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde aquel momento.

Echó un vistazo al otro papel, era una página arrancada de su cuaderno de letras: la canción que compuso Eiri cuando Sakuma-san lo retó a conseguir los diez singles.

Por aquel entonces pensaba que esa canción estaba escrita para Kitazawa, pero con el tiempo comprendió que tenía otro significado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado entre una y otra canción? ¿Un año? ¿Dos?

Sin duda, desde que había empezado la vida en común con el escritor habían pasado muchas cosas. Habían superado un sinfín de dificultades, los lazos que los unían se habían hecho cada vez más fuertes y Shuichi empezaba a ser consciente de cómo había madurado en ese tiempo.

Entonces recordó algo que la vida le enseñó en su anterior bajón.

La vida, y cierta letra que Yuki escribió para Nittle Grasper.

(*)

"_Sólo tienes que cantar sobre lo que quieras cantar"_

No necesito mas de nada ahora que

Me iluminó tu amor inmenso fuera y dentro

De repente sus manos se empezaron a mover solas, tomó el reverso del papel y comenzó a escribir al recordar cómo empezó a perseguir a Eiri hasta que lo aceptó a su lado, hasta que consiguió hacerse un hueco en su casa, su vida y su corazón.

Tengo un deseo escrito en alto

Que vuela ya

Mi pensamiento no depende de mi cuerpo

Sonrió al volver la vista atrás y ver cómo luchaba por estar con él, sin rendirse ni acobardarse ante nadie, peleando ante cada problema o adversidad con el único objetivo de estar con él.

Me haría daño ahora

Ya lo se

¿Qué no haría por Yuki? Recordó el duro encuentro con Taki de ASK y su sesión fotográfica. Realmente había hecho locuras por ese sentimiento descontrolado que no sabía hacía dónde lo llevaba. Y lo más loco es que lo volvería a repetir una y mil veces.

Pues sabemos lo que es necesidad

Pero ahora…

Víveme sin miedo ahora

Que sea una vida o sea una hora

No me dejes libre aquí desnudo

Mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo

Te ruego

Víveme sin más vergüenza

Aunque esté todo el mundo en contra

Deja la apariencia y toma el sentido

Y siente lo que llevo dentro

Era consciente de que todos pensaban que era una relación sin futuro, sin final feliz. Incluso él lo pensó en más de una ocasión cuando su felicidad se vio turbada de nuevo por la sombra del fantasma de Kitazawa. Esa persona que tanto daño les había causado a ambos y que tanto llegó a odiar.

Créeme esta vez

Créeme porque

Me haría daño una y otra vez

Pero no se rindió.

Estaba dispuesto a hacerle olvidar todo el dolor, todo el sufrimiento, costara lo que costase lo liberaría de esos fantasmas, prometiéndose a sí mismo que lograría que Eiri fuera tan feliz como él mismo con el simple hecho de estar a su lado.

Necesitas vivirme un poco más

Víveme sin miedo ahora

Que sea una vida o sea una hora

No me dejes libre aquí desnudo

Mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo

Te ruego

Víveme sin más vergüenza

Aunque esté todo el mundo en contra

Deja la apariencia y toma el sentido

Y siente lo que llevo dentro

Después de recordar todo eso, ahora si que estaba seguro. Si ya había conseguido lo más difícil, lo demás era cuestión de tiempo. Estaba con la persona correcta, haciendo lo adecuado, era el suceso lógico de los acontecimientos.

Decididamente no podía ser de otra manera.

Me enfocas, me diriges

Pones las ideas

Sonrió.

Y en ese momento se prometió a sí mismo su final feliz.

Víveme sin miedo ahora

Aunque esté todo el mundo en contra

Deja la apariencia, toma el sentido

Y siente lo que llevo dentro


End file.
